The Frozen Mage
by FrostLionZ
Summary: Year 2700X was the time when magic was reborn. The time when the dragons came back. The time when the mage guilds came back. The time of the return of the Fairy Tail guild. *OC'S DEFINITELY NEEDED*


**A/N: So, this is a different font. And different story. I've decided to do a Fairy Tail fic because of a quick poll. But, I won't give up The Frozen Marine, it's going to be continuing as this fic progresses. As you can tell, this won't include any of Fairy Tail's main characters. None at all. None. At all. None. At. All. I promise.**

** DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, yada yada, stuff that takes space, yada yada.**

**Dragon Speech**

Normal Speech

_Books/Letters_

_**Thoughts**_

The Fairy Tail Guild. A home to many young and old mages alike. This guild has been in place for hundreds of years. It has been home to many heroes. But this story is telling of the adventures thousands of years later. It is the year X2700 , mages are nearly extinct, no traces left from former guilds. In fact, in a single town, there is a 0.1% chance you will meet someone who even remembers that there is magic. However, there have been recent reports of random fires, and people frozen in the tropics.

The world is about to change, and it won't be for the best.

"There are seven little apples over there."

A group of 5 young men and two women sat in the corner of an abandoned building, tied up. They shook fearfully as their captor stared at them, a set of rusted throwing knives in hand. He twirled the knives playfully until he was ready to sharpen and clean them. The youngest male, who looked about thirteen years old, was unconscious, most likely from the overwhelming fear of death. The others were either shaking in fear or crying. Once the man was finished with the first knife, he threw it aimlessly at the corner. It hit the only person crying, who was ironically the oldest guy there. The girls nearly screamed, and one of the remaining guys almost hurled. The young man was still unconscious. The man quickly finished the rest of the knives and walked over to the group.

"I will let a pair of you all live, a male and a female. However, to be part of the lucky pair, you have to answer this riddle correctly, or be the last two to live. The riddle is:

What in this room is golden?"

The group pondered, but could not figure anything out. One person said something that brought luck upon two people.

"Is it-" Blood splattered on the others as a knife appeared in his head. He breathed no more.

The remaining boy that was still able to watch looked as if he were safe. He wasn't.

The girls looked at each other, fear flowing out of them. Cold sweat poured down the survivors' foreheads, they were terrified. Now the man would start his cruel game again:

"Anyone else want to try?"

"The answer is...silence?" the older girl suggested. She soon fell down a trapdoor and landed with a thump and ear-splitting sound of the cracking of bones. She screamed no longer. The remaining two looked at each other with a grief-stained look of relief. But the game was not over.

"You, boy, you think you are safe? Look to your left. There is someone else still alive."

At that moment, the boy finally realized there was a final boy beside him alive. He was the unconscious one, the one he thought was a goner for sure. Immediately, he cried out;

"He's unconscious, he can't do ANYTHING to survive!"

The man smiled. "He and the girl are the survivors. The girl that died was right: the answer was silence. But no one was supposed to talk. That's what makes it golden. You, however, spoke your mind. You lose."

The boy broke down into a hysterical panic, and dropped into the same hole the dead girl was. Another loud thump announced he had landed.

"Now, girl, wake up the boy, you two will receive a gift from me." The girl did as she was told. She was untied by the murderer, and untied the unconscious boy, waking him up. He got up and looked around. "Where am I? And- oh God! That guy has a knife in his head...it smells of death in here…" 

The man smirked, and turned to the two with a strange orb in his hand. He then spoke in an unspoken tongue nobody could make out. The orb glowed green and the two were locked in a deep sleep. "Rest now, for you will carry on the line of the Frozen Saint mages."

Home. That's where 13 year old Ray Dreyfus woke up after the terrible "nightmare" that had taken place. He got out of bed, happy that he hadn't really experienced that. _Huh. That was a strange dream. Might as well brush my teeth, I don't want "the dragon" to come out. _

"Vanessa, stay here. I'll go check out what's upstairs."

"Mom, I'm scared."

"I know, honey, I know."

_Those voices were my mom's and sister's...What's happening?_

He finished up, and walked out the bathroom. Immediately, someone swung a broom at him, which luckily for him, missed. "What's going on, mom?! Stop!" Ray cried out. His mother froze. "R-Ray? Oh, thank God! We missed you so much! When your father disappeared the same night you did, Vanessa got so scared. It broke my heart! Thank God you're back!" She hugged him, tears streaming out her eyes. Vanessa came up the stairs and flung into the hug, crying all the same.

Ray, on the other hand, was confused.

"Uh, mom? I thought that was just a nightmare. You're telling me it was real?!" His mother nodded, now just as confused as he was. "Ray, that isn't funny. You had to have known you were kidnapped, you've been gone for a week!" That's when Ray's brain started working. That night was not a nightmare, he really had been kidnapped. There actually were five dead kids beside him and the surviving girl. There was really something going on.

Walking out of his house, Ray noticed a letter on his porch. It's sender was "Frozen Saints". It was addressed to him, personally. He ripped into the letter, which was printed in small black letters.

_Dear Young Master Dreyfus,_

_ I trust that you have met my friend, the one who saved you from the terrible events that may take place. He saved you because you are alive and well; you're reading this letter. Now, I have a little surprise for you. Your father is here, with me. Perfectly fine and here totally within his will. This is because he is our Guild Master. The Frozen Saints are a small group of people who are capable of accessing an ancient power called magic. You must be thinking that I am joking. If not, great, if so, think hard about dragons. About Ice. About ice dragons. Now picture one with its fist spiked with icicles. Imagine you with that fist. Call it the Ice Dragon's Spiked Fist. Now I will end this with you learning the core of your power. Now, touch the symbol on this letter and you will learn of your past with the Fire Dragon._

_ See you in the future,_

_ ?_

"**Igneel. Leave my home."**

"**Shrecanica, I can not. My child is sick. Only yours can help him and you know that."**

Shrecanica sighed. No child of hers would be leaving her. But, she figured she would have to help Igneel, especially since she was indebted to him.

"**Alright. You may take my child. But you better bring him back safe."**

The flame king Igneel gently placed a small boy upon his back. He then flew off, back to a young child in need.

**A/N: That's it for now! Expect some epic fights coming next chapter! This mass upload, is going well, I think. Anyway, this would come right after Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan), and then that comes after Assassin's Creed. **


End file.
